What The Future Holds
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Lizzie and Sky will they be able to save their dad? find outtimeframe: After SPD so Jacks gone
1. He's Alive!

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers… just Lizze, Angel, Bobby, Aaron, Mark, Derek, Matt and Clear… I think that's all

* * *

A/N: to understand this story you need to understand my mind…

First: Kim and Tommy never broke up

Two: Kim was a ranger for longer… she made it all the way to Turbo as the pink ranger, and yes she did go to Florida, only after turbo

Three: yes Kat is in the story

Four:

Here are the teams:

MM: Tommy (green and white), Jason (red), Trini (yellow), Zack (black), Aisha (yellow II), Rocky (red II), Adam (black II)

Zeo: Tommy (red) Kim (pink) Tanya (yellow) Rocky (blue) Adam (green) Jason (gold) Kat (Purple) Derek Johnson (Black)

Turbo: Tommy (red) Kim (pink) Tanya (yellow) Rocky (blue) Adam (green) Kat (purple) Derek (black) Clear Starz (Pink II) Matthew Carson (blue II) ((Then the reg turbo second team takes over))

Five: Bridge, Syd, and Sky have known each other all their lives

Six: Sky and Lizzie are twins… they look similar but there are key differences

Seven: Lizzie was the pink Element Ranger (my own team, I made) and was the red SPD A-squad ranger, she still has her Element ranger power tho

Eight: names will come up… like

Angel - Trini and Jason's daughter, Lizzie's best friend, Yellow element ranger, pink SPD A-squad ranger

Bobby (Aisha and Rocky's Son) – Lizzie's Fiancée, Green SPD A-squad ranger , Red Element Ranger

Aaron (Kat and Derek's son) – Blue A-Squad ranger, and Blue Element ranger

Mark – (Tanya and Adam's Son) – Yellow A-Squad ranger, Black Element Ranger

* * *

"Come on! I don't have all day" A girl in pink complained

"I'll be out in a second" Sky said from in the bathroom

"You take longer than me!"

"Do not!"

The girl just laughed and laid down on his bed with a book

* * *

"Ok come Syd, a girl can ask a guy out… its easy, right?" Syd said "Great now I'm talking to myself"

Syd walked to the new red ranger's door and went in, where she saw a girl in pink laying on his bed with book in her hands. She looked up over her book.

"Hello" she said politely

"Um…"

"He'll be right out" she said

"I told you before" Sky said coming out of the bathroom then noticing Syd.

"Hey Syd, can I help you with something?"

"Uh… no… never mind" Syd said walking out of his room 'How has he already got a girlfriend!'

"Wonder what she wanted"

"Probably something stupid"

"Shut up Sky, you love her"

He stuck out his tongue at her

"Very mature…"

"I know"

"She didn't even say 'Hi'" Lizzie whined

"Maybe she didn't notice it was you"

"Possibility"

"How are you doing?"

"Still a little shaken… I mean I was turned evil… and attacked you guys and almost won"

"You'll bounce back completely soon" Sky said giving her a hug "Are we going to see mom today?"

"Yeah, she needs us"

"Lizzie, what if… I don't know..."

"What if what?"

"Mom misses dad too much, what if she doesn't want to see us because of today"

"Sky! Mom loves us, don't ever think twice. Plus Kira and Conner will be there too"

"Is Bobby coming?" Sky asked

"Nope, he's out of town sadly enough" Lizzie said with a sigh

"He's never in town"

"I know, anyway back to business! So about Sydney?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to ask her out? She's the daughter of one of mom's closest friends… AND a fellow pink ranger… so everyone in this family will approve… that and we have known her since we were kids…"

"LIZ!"

"Alright, alright let's go!" Lizzie said laughing rolling off his bed

"Ok, I'll meet you outside I need to tell my team I'm leaving"

"Hurry up" 'Maybe he'll ask Sydney out now?' Lizzie thought following him

* * *

Sky ran to the Rec room to see everyone one there.

"Guys I'm off" He informed

"Later" Z said

"Going on a date?" Bridge asked

"No, course not, why would you ask that?"

"You dressed very nice" Bridge said simply

"Well today's kind of a special day" Sky said 'Sad, but special' He thought

"Special day?" Syd asked

"Yeah"

"Sky, let's go" Lizzie said coming into the room, knowing he wasn't going to ask Syd when everyone else was in the room

"Who are you?" Z asked

"Oh, sorry, my name's Elizabeth" Lizzie said "Nice to meet you, you must be Z"

"Elizabeth, do you work here?" Z asked

"Yeah, I work in the hospital wing, now" Lizzie said "Which I will be soon tending to him, if we don't leave… By the way call me Lizzie… everyone does"

"Ok, ok, lets go… see you guys later" Sky said leaving with Lizzie

"I wonder where he's going" Syd said

"Well if I were you I'd follow him" Z said

"Let's go" Syd said

They all followed Sky to a house, with a black jeep in front. He watched them walk inside the house.

"Let's go look" Z said

They looked into the window to see a woman somewhere in her 40s hug them both. They were watching so closely they didn't hear someone come up behind them

"Looking for something?" the male voice said

They all turned around to see a woman in a yellow sundress a man in a red jersey and a little boy and girl in their arms.

"Uh…" they all said

"I thought so…" the women said

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for our friend" Bridge said

"Mommy can I go say hi to Sky and Lizzie?" the boy asked

"Sure run inside, take your sister with you" the women said

They ran inside and a few seconds the woman came out in a pink sundress

"Kira, Conner"

"Kim" they said going to hug her

"We missed you, how you holding?" Kira asked

"The same as I was last year"

"Tommy's always watching over you" Conner said  
"Thanks, what are you doing out here?"

"We found these three spying" Conner said

"Bridge? Syd? Z?" Sky asked coming outside with the little girl in his arms

"Uh… Hi" they each said

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Syd said she wondered where you were going and Z suggested she follow, and we followed too… Also Syd said she saw your girlfriend in your room so we wanted to find out if you day thing had to do with her… and now were busted" Bridge said

"Girlfriend?" Sky asked

Lizzie walked outside with the boy in her arms

"You mean Lizzie?" Sky started laughing "Because she was the only one in my room"

"She was?" Syd asked

"Yeah"

"I thought you knew it was me…" Lizzie said

"I think Syd was jealous" Z said "and jumped to conclusions"

"Was not" Syd protested

"Bridge if you will" Z said

Bridge took off his glove waved his hand by and showed Syd Aura, which was green and pink

"Green and pink"

Kim started to cry softly, Kira and Conner wrapped arms around her

The SPD rangers looked confused

"It's the anniversary of my dad's death…" Sky started

"And dad first was the green ranger and mom pink" Lizzie said

"Everyone who has served with him comes to his grave for a visit" Conner said

"Can we go now?" Kim asked "You guys can come if you want"

They nodded

They all went to the cemetery and saw a bunch of people. Kim went forward and a man in red and a man in blue hugged her. Lizzie went over to a group of teens their age and they all hugged her.

Conner stayed back to tell the new rangers who everyone is

(Only Sky and Lizzie have met all the rangers from the past)

"I'm sure you know the old A-squad Angel, Mark, and Aaron. That's Jason and Billy and there is Trini, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kat, Derek Justin, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Andros, Carlos, Ethan, Trent, Hayley, Cole, Alyssa, Eric, Taylor, Wes, Jen, and…"

"Mommy? Daddy?" Syd asked

Dana and Carter turned around to see Sydney there

"Syd?" Dana asked

"Mommy" Syd ran to her and hugged her

"Dana and Carter" Conner finished

"My parents… where are they?" Bridge asked

"Clear called she said she couldn't make it, the modeling thing in Paris is going over time and she really couldn't get off, and Matt being her husband is staying with her. But they promised they'd try." Kira explained

They all stood around Tommy's grave in silence

"The best ranger that ever lived" Jason started

"Loving husband"

"And father" Sky and Lizzie said

"Helping anyone and any team when needed" Carter said

Bridge stood back with Z

"His death just didn't effect Sky, it effect almost all the teams" Z said

Bridge nodded his head

"Uncle Tommy was so nice to everyone he met" Bridge said

All of a sudden a white falcon spirit flew around everyone and landed on Sky's shoulder then soared to Lizzie's and then on Kim's.

"His spirit is with now" Bridge said closing his eyes, the falcon went on Bridges should "He says he loves you all, and wants you to be happy and is proud of each and everyone of you" All of a sudden bridge gets chill "There's another energy… and its cold and evil…" all of a sudden Bridge fell to the ground and gasped of air, everyone looked at him

"He's not dead" Bridge said

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Yay my first chapter is done!!! Tell me what you think!!!! 


	2. Gone too!

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers

* * *

"What are you talking about boy?" Aisha asked

"Just that, he's not dead, there's something evil chasing him"

"This is not a time for jokes, Bridge" Jason said

"Believe me, I'm not joking. The evil was so cold"

Everyone was doubting him saying that this was some kind of joke. But Kim stood up and walked toward him.

"He's alive?" everyone grew silent when she asked

"Yes, I don't know where, but he is"

"What do we do?" Kim asked she looked around and saw everyone in shock "These guys are SPD rangers, and even if it's the slimmest it of hope he's alive I'll take it" everyone became normal and nodded

"Tell us what to do next" Jason said

"Let's head back to SPD and check it out" Z suggested

"Mom, you stay at home with everyone, I'll call and keep you updated" Sky said

"No, I'm going with you"

"Kim are you sure it's a good idea" Jason asked

"Yes, I am. Take everyone back"

* * *

"Kat can you look up something?" Sky asked

"Sure what is it?" Kat asked looking up and saw Kim "Kimberly Oliver" she said

"Hello again Kat" Kim said with a half smile

"Please look up the death of Thomas Oliver" Sky said

"On it"

"What's going on in here?" Commander asked

"We have reason to believe that Thomas Oliver is alive" Sky said

"Kimberly…" Commander said when he spotted Kim

"Hello Commander" Kim said

"If he is alive we will find him"

"Thank you" Kimberly said "Can I head to the Rec room?"

"Go ahead"

"Thank you" Kimberly said walking out

"She's going to be crushed if he's not alive" Commander said

"I know Sir" Sky said "She'll handle it, and I trust Bridge"

"Go with her"

"Yes, Sir. Kat can you tell when you found as many articles as you can find"

"Sure" Kat said starting to type away

Kim walked into the Rec room and saw the new rangers lounging about, as they heard Kim entering they stood still and saluted her

Kim laughed

"What's with that?"

"Well you're the greatest female ranger, you should be showed some respect" Bridge said "Especially here"

"That's great in all, but it won't be needed" She said with a little laugh

"You're definitely not as uptight as you're son" Z commented

"Yeah, I don't know where he got it"

"Do you still do gymnastics?" Syd asked Z and Bridge turned and looked at her

"Not as much as I use to, but I do practice sometimes. I take it, Sydney, you're the newest pink ranger"

"Yeah" Sydney said happy

"You saw her when she was a baby" a voice commented "and now look at her"

They all turned to see Carter and Dana standing there

"I'm sorry Kimberly" Carter said hugging her "I should've looked harder for his body"

"Carter, you did the best you could"

"Don't worry Kim, we'll be here for you, I know you'd probably want Kira and Conner, but we'll send them home because they have a 10 year old boy and 5 year old girl to worry about"

"Thanks"

"Anytime… so these are the new rangers"

"Yeah" Sydney said "Sky the new red ranger, Bridge was green and now it blue"

"And Elizabeth or Z the yellow ranger" Bridge said

"The one color your family hasn't been" Carter commented

Kim hit Carter in the shoulder

"It's true…" Dana commented

"It's not my fault my husband was the rainbow ranger"

"Rainbow ranger?" Z asked laughing

"Dad was almost all the colors" Sky said coming in and walking to Kim's side

"Except pink" Dana said

"Yes he couldn't pull it off"

Everyone laughed

"What colors was he?" Z asked

"Well first Green, then White, Then Red for two teams, and Black… then red again to work at SPD" Kim said

"Then Sky became blue" Lizzie said walking in next

"And Kim was always pink and Lizzie became pink then became red, but I take it she like pink better" Carter commented

"Sorry Uncle Carter… pink is the stronger color"

"So all you needed was yellow" Dana said

"Think Sky could pull off yellow?" Syd asked Z

"Probably not" Z said laughing

"No more picking on Sky" Sky said with a huff

"Then who are we suppose to pick on?" Syd asked

"No one, my dad could be alive out there somewhere and we can't help him standing around joking" Sky said loudly and walked out of the Rec room.

Kim was going to go after him when Syd got up first and ran after him

"Don't worry Kim" Dana said

"Syd will wake care of him" Bridge said

* * *

"Sky! Wait!" Syd said running after him

"No I must keep moving" he said

"Sky! Stop! This is not good, we will save him, we just need more info" Syd said

"Well standing around laughing is not helping"

"Sky! You're not going through this alone, you're mom is going through it and so is your sister"

"You don't understand! My mom has been a wreck, My sister was turned evil and now is going though a hard time cooping though she'd never admit it and though she's trying to be strong for everyone her boyfriend is never around for her so she's suffering… I have to be strong for this family! I need my dad back! I can't so this on my own!"

"You're not alone" Syd said hugging him "We are all here for you"

Sky couldn't say anything he just stood there when Syd hugged him

"Let's go on a walk"

"Why?"

"You need fresh air" Syd said grabbing his hand getting ready to go outside when they got stopped by Kat.

"Sky all this articles say that his body was never found and all said he was dead"

"Then how can we find him…" Sky thought "BRIDGE!" He said running back towards the Rec room

Kat and Syd looked at each other then followed

"Bridge come with me" Sky said

"Alright…"

They ran back to Sky and Bridge's room and Sky took down the burned helmet from a high shelf. Bridge caught on, he took off his glove and touched it…

"Nothing" Bridge said

"It should work" Syd said

"I have an idea… Lizzie help me"

"How would Lizzie be of help?" Z asked in a whisper

"Lizzie has the power of premonition… also levitation…" Syd commented back

Lizzie and Bridge joined hands and touched the helmet then…

**An ugly monster blasted Tommy, his helmet flew off. **

"**Now the great Tommy Oliver will not exist anymore" the monster said "give up"**

"**Never!" Tommy shouted and stood up**

"**You're a little too old for this… you'll never win and soon everyone will know you're gone and my master will take over" The monster took out a blaster and shout Tommy three times, once in the stomach once in the leg and once in the head. Tommy fell to the ground**

**The monster picked him up and disappeared **

"He is alive!" Bridge said "He was taken by the weird looking monster saying his master will take over once Tommy Oliver was gone"

"Are we sure he's still alive… I mean it's been years…" Lizzie said "What if he was killed there" Lizzie was almost crying by now, she didn't want to get so much hope and it not be true.

"He's alive, at the grave site I felt it" Bridge said

"This is a lot to take in" Kim said "I think I'll go take a walk"

Everyone watched as Kim walked out of the room

"We need him back… not only for us… but for mom" Lizzie said

Sky agreed

* * *

"He's alive, he's alive" Kim kept muttering

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Oliver" a sinister voice said behind her

Kim gasped and turned around

"Who are you?"

"You're looking for you husband finally. He's been seeing how you guys forgot about him and moved on with your life. My was he shocked that you gave up so easily"

"I didn't give up"

"Of course you did, but enough talk" The monster shot at her and hit her arm

"OW!" she screamed "What do you want with me?"

"Just you to get out of the way… think of it this way… you can join your husband"

He ran with impressive speed she couldn't even suit up, he grabbed her arm and held it behind her.

The monster was hit in the head with a blaster but he didn't let go of Kim

"Let her go!" Lizzie cried holding out her element blaster

"Never!" the monster shouted his head opening on the top and canon coming out and shooting her at her. The monster ran, Lizzie ran after him and then the monster disappeared.

"MOM!" Lizzie shouted "NO!" Lizzie fell to the ground crying

Just then the other rangers came "They took her! HE TOOK HER! MOM IS GONE!" Lizzie shouted

Sky looked at her in disbelief "no" he said shaking his head mumbling

"Get them back to SPD" came two voices everyone looked to see Jason and Trini "NOW!" Jason shouted

* * *

"Billy go to bed" Hayley said coming into Billy's computer room

"In a minute"

"What are you working on?"

"A prophecy… Zordon left it for me…"

In a time of great joy

The great will be taken from the world

But never gone for good

Mate will be next in line

And break-downs assured

Only the love of the power of the two 

And the love of the power of four will win the battle

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"Because I didn't think about this, something is going to happened to Kim…"

"Let's head to SPD"

* * *

Billy and Hayley got there and showed it to the rangers and commander and Kat.

"Time of great joy – Kim and Tommy living a happy life with all their children

Great will be taken from the world – Greatest power ranger, Tommy, was said to be dead

But never gone for good – Bridge said he's still alive

Mate will be next – the crane and falcon are mates… meaning Kim's next

Break-downs assured – the kids will suffer

And the rest I don't know…" Billy said

"We need to figure this out" Kat stated

"Where are Sky and Lizzie?"

"Dealing"

* * *

"Sky?" Lizzie said in tears

"I don't know if we can handle this now" Sky said

"Mom is gone now…" Lizzie said "She was captured"

"But, dad's alive" Sky said

"And she's now with him…" Lizzie said with a heavy sigh

"We have to find him and mom" Sky said

"I want to help" Lizzie said

"No"

"Why Not?"

"Because I'm not putting my sister in danger"

"Just because you're older than me by a few minutes, doesn't mean you control me!"

"I know that… but last time you went on the A-Squad… and got turned evil… you were gone so long… you're the last one I have left"

"Yeah I remember… you were so mad… that I got promoted to A-Squad when you had to stay on B-Squad…"

"You always were the better fighter…"

"I think the reason was because Bridge had psychic abilities… so they wanted the other team to have it…" Lizzie said

"You need to stay behind…" Sky said

"I can't do it… remember I also come from the greatest" Lizzie said with confidence

"Fine…"

Lizzie held Sky's hand

"We'll do it… together!" Lizzie said

"You're right" Sky said hugging her

* * *

**A/N: A anouther Chapter down! Review please! i love to hear how i'm doing! Reviews are what keep me writing!**


	3. Nothing You Can Do!

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers… sadly enough…

* * *

Lizzie was sitting in an SPD room when she picked up the phone 

"Hello? Wesley Collins speaking"

"Hello Mr. Collins, it's Lizzie Oliver"

"Hi Lizzie" Wes said "What can I do for you?"

"I need Bobby to come home"

"I thought as much… after what happened at the grave, I'll send him back ASAP, by the way… what's going on? Is he alive or isn't he? I was going to call back in a few days"

"Thank you, and we think that he is alive and… now mom was taken"

"Kim's gone now?"

"Yes, that's why I need my Fiancée"

"He'll head home ASAP. You're back in New Tech City aren't you?"

"Yeah at SPD headquarters"

"Alright he'll be there soon"

"Thank you so much Wes"

"No problem, I just need you to keep me updated"

"Alright, Bye"

Lizzie hung up and laid on her bed and closed her eyes

* * *

"Get in there you" the monster threw Kim in a cell

The monster walked away

"UGH! This is not fair… everything is going to be ruined…"

"You always talk to yourself?" a voice asked behind her

She turned around and fainted

"Great to know some things don't change"

He got on his knees and held her

"Beautiful its time to get up"

Kim's eyes opened "Tommy?"

Tommy nodded, Kim started crying and hugged him

"I thought you were dead"

"I know… I know…" he said hugging her

"I missed you so much… it's been so hard"

"I know… I've been watching"

"Watching?"

"Yeah the monster said I was to have a TV to watch you Lizzie and Sky, to know all that I won't be there for."

"I love you"

"I love you too" Tommy said kissing her

* * *

Sky was in the gym area of SPD doing pull ups.

"We don't even know where to find him… and now mom…" he mumbled

"We need to be strong" came Lizzie's voice "We can't crack… not yet"

"I thought I was suppose to be the strong one" Sky stated

"Even strong ones need a little help…" Lizzie said

"I don't know what to do…" Sky said "I feel so helpless"

"Well you're not the one that let the monster get away"

"You didn't let him get away…" came a voice

"Aaron!" Lizzie said happily and ran into his arms and hugged him

"I saw the tape… there was nothing either of you could do"

"I wish we could believe that" Sky said doing another pull up

"By the way… there's a blonde outside pacing… and deciding weather or not to come in"

"I'll get her" Lizzie said

Lizzie walked out of the gym to see Sydney standing there

"Hey Syd"

"Oh… Hi Liz" She said

"You know it's alright if you go in there… Sky could use you're support" Lizzie said

"I know… but I don't know what to say" Syd stated

"Talk about anything… oh but tell him I'm heading to my house"

"Alright, By Liz"

Lizzie hugged her

"Later"

* * *

Syd walked into the gym to see Aaron and Sky talking. They stopped talking when they saw Syd.

"Finally the blonde beauty makes here appearance" Aaron said laughing

"Lizzie said she's heading to her house"

"She's leaving! What the heck! I come to see my Princess and she leaves!"

"You're Princess?" Sky asked

"Yup! A hot blonde macho man like me needs a princess!"

"What about Angel?" Sky asked

"She's my Angel… no pun intended"

"Do you get your cockiness from your dad?" Syd asked

"Yeah… I think so…" Aaron said thinking about it

"He only got his looks from his mom" Sky said to Syd

"Yeah… I can see that"

"I'm going to get Liz, she shouldn't be alone now."

"She's got her house mates"

"I don't care she needs someone who can understand" Aaron said walking towards the gym exit

"You know Bobby will kick your ass for hitting on his fiancée" Sky said

"He wouldn't kill his best friend"

"He's very protective of Lizzie"

"Then he should be around a lot more!" Aaron said "All he does is hurt her!"

Aaron walked out of the gym angrily

* * *

"I'm Home" Lizzie shouted into the mansion like house

Two girls appeared one older one younger.

"Hey Lizzie" They said

"How'd it go?" the younger one asked

"I don't know how to explain"

"Start from the beginning" the older one said

"My dad's alive… and my mom was taken"

They walked over and hugged her

"Everything will be fine, we promise"

"Thanks, Lily"

They smiled

"I'm cooking dinner" Lindsey said (the Older one)

"Alright I'll be upstairs… got anything you want me to do?"

"You can fold the laundry…"Lily said

"Yeah I'll do that… I'm going to head up stairs"

"Alright"

"She doesn't look well" Lily commented

"You think"

Knock Knock

"I'll get the door" Lily said going to get it

She opened it to reveal Aaron

"Hey Aaron"

"Hey Lily"

"Lizzie's upstairs in her room, folding laundry"

"'Kay thanks"

Aaron ran upstairs to Lizzie's room to see her folding Laundry. With her headphones on. She was dancing and singing.

"When you're gone, pieces of my heart are missing you, when you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too, when you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok… I miss you"

Aaron walked up to Lizzie and hugged her

"It's ok to cry you know" Aaron said

"I can't… I want to, but I cant" Lizzie said softly "I need to be strong"

"Why are you with him when all he does is hurt you?"

"I love him…" Lizzie said

"Why can't you love me like you love him… I would never be so far away from you"

"Please… don't" Lizzie said crying "Don't do this"

"Lizzie I love you… I don't want you in anymore pain"

"I should head back to SPD… I need to see if we can figure out more of the prophecy" Lizzie said leaving the room

* * *

"Sky… I don't know what to say to help you" Syd said

"There's nothing you can say" Sky said

"Then please just talk to me"

"It hurts to talk about it"

"Then why don't we talk about something else"

"Like?"

"I don't know anything you want"

"I don't want to talk"

"How am I suppose to help you, if you don't say anything?" Syd asked

"I didn't ask for your help! You have no idea what I'm going through! The pain I feel"

"I'd know more if you'd just tell me!" Syd yelled at him then walked out of the gym

* * *

Kimberly was crying in the cell in Tommy's arms

"You missed so much and it's all my fault" Kim cried

"It's not you're fault, all the reports said I was dead"

"There were so many times while I was watching you that I wanted to take you in my arms and tell you everything will be okay. But I couldn't I could only watch you, Sky and Lizzie from afar."

"You saw everything?"

"Everything… Lizzie becoming the Pink leader of the Element Rangers, Lizzie becoming the first girl Red ranger… her becoming evil… Sky becoming the Blue ranger, then him becoming the red ranger"

"Sky was scared you'd be disappointed that he was a blue ranger"

"I was so proud of him… I wish I could've told him myself."

"You'll get the chance… our kids will save us… I know they will"

"Not unless they each learn to love"

"What do you mean?"

"Lizzie is going to end up conflicted about who she loves… and Sky won't let his love in. And they can't win without love"

"They'll find it… I mean we did"

"Yes we did… and once we get home after this mess, I am going to with you so much you'll get sick of me"

"That will never happen" Kim said and kissed him

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Love you guys! Review!**

**P.S. The video is called What The Future Holds – Prophecy Trailer **


End file.
